Home Alone
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Josh x Chris (PWP) oneshot.


**A/N: PWP!**

 **I just recently finished Until Dawn and fell in love with Josh x Chris, they are just so cute together! I really liked Josh, one of my favorite characters! Anyway um I wrote this because… ehh Guy x Guy! Enjoy!**

" **Home Alone"**

Chris was pushed up against the wall as Josh pressed his lips to his. Chris closed his eyes accepting the rough and deep kiss. Chris could care less on how they ended up in this kind of relationship. Josh pulled away for a second to pull Chris's shirt off tossing it on the ground. The Washington's were out leaving Josh and Chris alone.

"Josh…" Chris moaned tilting his head back as Josh attacked his neck with his lips while he pulled Chris's hips towards him grinding up against him. Chris gasped feeling Josh was just as hard as he was. They moved over to the bed were Josh removed his own shirt he looked down at Chris who had flushed cheeks. Josh leaned down smiling at him removing his glasses sitting them on his nightstand. Josh then focused on Chris's pants he unbuttoned them pulling them off of him. Josh slipped his hand inside of his boxers rubbing him making Chris gasp as he clenched the sheet under him. Josh leaned in running his tongue over Chris's lips before slipping his tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmm…." Chris moaned moving his hands to Josh's head clenching the dark locks of hair as Josh pumped his hand. Chris's body trembled with pleasure as Josh pulled away smiling feeling Chris's pre-cum leaking already in his hand.

"J-Josh…." Chris moaned arching his back off of the bed.

"Chris… cum…" Josh whispered in his ear Chris bit his lower lip feeling himself release in Josh's hand. It was no use Chris could barely control himself when Josh was touching him, he was after all his childhood who he grew to love deeply. Josh was a year older than him and clearly had experience in the bedroom. Chris laid staring up at the ceiling remembering their first time, Josh was so careful with him. Chris laid remembering till he gasped being pulled back as Josh inserted his fingers. His fingers lube up by Chris's cum.

"Heh, remember when you cried about the pain from me using my fingers…?" Josh asked almost teasing him Chris held his arm over his face flushed red.

"D-don't…" Chris replied moaning as Josh pushed in deeper causing a shiver to run down Chris's spine.

"It was cute, the way you held on to me… calling my name over and over…" Josh whispered in his ear while pumping his fingers slowly.

"Josh no more… put it in…" Chris moaned looking at him. Josh withdrawing his fingers from him pulling his pants down as needed. Josh held the tip at his entrance slowly easing into him making Chris cry out once more.

"Aahhh….!" Chris moaned loudly knowing they were alone, Josh gripped Chris's waist hard keeping him lifted as he pushed in more.

"Aahh…" Josh groaned in bliss closing his eyes concentrating on a good rhythm for both to enjoy.

"Nhhh J-Josh….!" Chris cried out reaching up to him pulling him down claiming his lips.

"Josh…. H-harder…." Chris moaned enjoying the feeling of being filled by Josh.

"Hurry it up Beth!" the voice yelled making both Chris and Josh freeze. Chris laid under Josh wide eye to hear the voice yell and the footsteps outside of the room.

"J-Josh pull out….!" Chris panicked trying to push him off.

"Its fine, Beth must have forgotten something…" Josh assured keeping an eye on his closed door. Chris laid under Josh his heart racing scared to be caught till he let a moan slip out of his lips.

"J-Josh…!" Chris growled looking up at him as Josh continued to move his hips.

"S-stop…." Chris cried as Josh slapped his hand over his mouth muffling his cries. Beth stepped out of her room looking down the hall at her brother's room.

"Josh? You here?!" She called out having heard some noise coming from his room. Josh panted as the droplets of sweat trickled down his face and body his thrust becoming aggressive. Beth

"Hurry up Beth!" the voice yelled once more Beth made a face heading back downstairs.

"Yeah! I heard you the first time!" Beth yelled back the footsteps fading.

"Ooh fuck….!" Josh groaned slipping his hand off of Chris's mouth now fully focusing on his speed. With a few more thrust both men reached their climax Josh groaned spilling his seed inside of Chris.

"Shit…" Chris cursed regaining his normal breathing, Josh pulled out grabbing one of his shirts cleaning himself and Chris off.

"Josh you jerk!" Chris growled pressing his brows together sitting up looking at Josh who grinned at his lover.

"What?" He asked.

"What the hell man! What if your sister had walked in on us!?" Chris asked.

"Would have just said I'm making love to the one I love." Josh replied laying down relaxing Chris blushed to hear the words. Damn Josh he knew what to say to make him turn into pudding.

"Come here." Josh smiled wanting him to lie down next to him. Chris laid down resting his head on Josh's bare chest. Josh smiled enjoying the warmth coming from him Josh leaned in pressing his lips on Chris's head as both went to sleep.

 **A/N: I also ended up liking Mike because in my game he was VERY charitable. (I got a wolf/friend!) and when he was with Chris I thought it was super cute that Chris had told Mike he wanted to protect him. (AWWW) anyway I ship 'em too now and I will go down with this ship!**


End file.
